1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a turbine nozzle vane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High performance turboshaft engines are equipped with directional turbine vanes that are able to resist temperatures neighboring 1,500.degree. C. and it is even conceivable to use vanes that are able to operate at higher temperatures. Such vanes require an efficient cooling system and a system of very sophisticated inner channeling. It is known that turbine nozzle vanes are used that include at least one inner hollow inside which a peforated corrugated sleeve stands against the walls by way of protruding components. However, the arrangement of the protruding components including cylindrical studs and fins usually does not make it possible to obtain a sufficient thermal exchange coefficient for the envisioned operating temperatures.